wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Taipan (Cut-throat the AbyssWing)
Taipan is Sanskrit's OC. Pease don't use/edit without her permission. Taipan is a member in the Sand Serpents. She is a Rattler Appearance Taipan wouldn't be described as thin, she is quite stocky, But she is quite fast and agile. Taipan has dusty brown sandy coloured scales with dark brown freckles on her face. She has a fairly clawed up sail that is just a lighter shade than her scales. She has completely black eyes that seem to stare into your soul. She has a bad scar across her chest and stomach. Tai always wears a black chain necklace with a silver snake on the end. She also has lots of face piercings: She has a nick in her ear and three earrings, along with two nose piercings and three eyebrow piercings. She also wears several horn rings. Tai always wears a pretty camel-leather band around her right ankle, it was one her mother made. Tai usually wears her gloves. They are dark grey and button up on the back of her wrist. Taipan also has a belt and an arm band that have weapons on them. Her belt has a dagger, sword and occasionally throwing knives, and her arm band has poisons and small daggers and knives strapped to it. Personality Taipan would be described as boisterous. Very. She can come across as blunt, and she just doesn't really get other dragons feelings. She never was good at supporting dragons emotionally. Though she’s like this she is fairly kind. She doesn't try to be blunt, but it just happens sometimes. Tai is a dragon that lives on the edge. She likes to do crazy things like try and hold fire (or get on some of the other Serpents bad side’s). She’s quite a funny and outgoing dragon, and can be quite a prankster as well. She is quite a trouble maker sometimes to, teasing and taunting, pranking, occasional deliberately-or-accidentally breaking things. But she knows when to stop, when she's pushed a dragon to far. Tai doesn’t really plan ahead. Probably why she was so quickly promoted to a Rattler. She had gotten her partner and herself in trouble more than a few times. Tai is a good rattler because she is so willing to fight, and such a good fighter. Though she is outgoing like this, she will always stick to the rules of the Sand Serpents. No matter what. Tai is very loyal. Tai is quite a runner to. She loves to run, and practices in the tunnels (to the others dismay). Though Tai is quite reckless she doesn't like to kill other dragons, or the sight of blood. Though she might kill a dragon from another tribe because she has bad experiences with them. History Taipan had experienced loss long before most dragons. She had known her mother well, and loved her very much. Though she had never known her father, nor did her mother. Taipan had been out with her friends when she was three, running around the scorpion den, and daring others to nick things, then nicking things herself. She’d had a fun day, and was full. She’d found enough food for her mother to. She’d come skipping into their house, calling out her mother’s name. She began to get worried when there was no answer. Taipan found her mother in their small sleeping room. She was shaking and attempting at standing, then falling back to the ground. She had been poisoned. Tai had tears streaming down her face as she gently placed her mother’s head in her lap. Her mother had pointed to a beautiful sword in a sheath mounted on the wall. Tai’s mother told her to take it. The sword was surprisingly light. Tai had hidden it in a small metal box, and tied the key around her neck. The key was a small and made of silver. She placed the box in the centre of her house. Then she burnt the house to the ground, her dead mother inside. Tai had gone to the Outclaws straight away, and they had taken her in. She started to do raids for dragons, for money. She was good at it. Once she was caught, and an Outclaw named scorpion had saved her. He trained her in self-defence and fighting, how to wound a dragon without killing them. He gave her a small, beautiful, incredibly thin, but strong dagger. Which she still has. Scorpion left with Chrysanthemum. Taipan was five years old when she stumbled upon a sand serpent. She had been doing a raid for a dragon who had hires her, a SkyWing, when she realised that the raid was a trap. But there was another dragon the SkyWing had hired. The SkyWing was trying to expose the Sand Searpants, trying to catch them. During the raid, Taipan was caught. The Sand Serpent took her with them back to the base. That is why Taipan hates other tribes, because they tricked her. When she first met Chrys, she had been tied up and was a bit feisty. After the first week of living with the Serpents, Taipan became to care for Chrysanthemum, along with all the other serpents. When she was asked if she wanted to join, she accepted straight away. Taipan slowly worked her way up the ladder. She is currently a Rattler, her goal is to one day become a Mamba. Taipan had gone back, and found her mother’s sword in the old rubble of her house. She unlocked the box and immediately strapped the sword to her side. There where thieves, but with the sword she had, and the many other weapons, they didn’t dare touch her, or her jeweled sword and gold. When Tai saw Scorpion for the first time in three years she was so happy. He had saved her life so many times, and he hadn’t even realised. Her first words to him were ‘thank you.’ He and her are now great friends, he is like a brother to her. Taipan was one of the Rattlers that went on the night that Thorn became queen. She was so relieved. She had been a member in the Outclaws, and Thorn was a friend. But she hadn’t fled with Chrysanthemum. She had known of Chrys, but had never really met her or talked to her. Tai had the silver key from the box moulded into a snake by a Cobra named Vibora. Relationships Chrysanthemum - At first Tai was quite wary of Chrys, but after a week or so she began to trust the leader of the Serpents. Soon Chrys earnt the trust of Tai, and Tai the trust of Chrys, though Tai is pretty sure Chrys would prefer if she didn't use the tunnels as running practice. When Tai firs joined the Serpents, Chrys was, and still is, like a mother to her. Though she could never replace Tai's real mum. Scorpion - wip Vibora - wip Oro - wip Sobek - wip Hook - wip Sha - wip Afterimage - wip Poison-Tail - wip Sekhmet - wip Kex - wip Vipper - wip Olive - wip Xerus - wip Tottori - wip Aliciella - wip Hyena - wip Photon - wip G'glyn - wip Pyre - wip Libya - wip Jinx - wip Sunbeam - wip Gypsum - wip Glyf - wip Gobi - wip Burrowing Owl - wip Shanti - wip Serval- wip Gallery |center]] Taipanwithgloves.png|Tai with gloves, by Sanskrit Taipanwithglovesandweapons.png|Tai with gloves and weapons, Sanskrit 020B2878-1055-4592-8158-FFC8902D4620.png|By Piggyxl thx! Category:SandWings Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (KittenQueen15)